


Bound

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [196]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Short & Sweet, Soul Bond, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: A magical bond came to life in the aftermath of Titan. Stephen wants to be rid of it, Tony not so much.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [196]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Bound

Stephen rubbed harshly at his eyes, fingers aching from hours of practice as he squinted down at the text in front of him. Propped on the table was the Eye, taunting him with its inactivity ever since he returned from Titan. Stephen grit his teeth and tried again, hands twisting into several complicated movements…to no avail. It sat quietly.

From the chair across from him, Wong let out a heavy sigh.

Stephen dropped his hands and peered at his friend, unable to express the desperation stirring inside his chest. The silence of the Sanctum did not help, the energy of the entire building darkening with its master’s mood.

Wong stood, apologetic eyes landing on him, “get some sleep Stephen. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

A firm hand landed on his shoulder before gently sliding away. Stephen knew what the man wanted to say, that it wouldn’t be so bad if they never found a solution. He wouldn’t speak the suggestion out loud, not again.

“Then we’ll keep trying until you are satisfied.”

The reprimand was hidden beneath layers of genuine sincerity and no little exasperation. Stephen did not respond to it, letting his friend walk up the staircase and toward the endless empty bedrooms.

Stephen leaned back against his chair, eyes landing on his phone, off and sitting unobtrusively, just waiting for him to give in. It didn’t take long. His phone came to life as Stephen’s trembling fingers tapped impatiently against the cool metal. Almost immediately it began to buzz with numerous messages, flashing across the screen too quick to be read except for the name at the top of each one.

Tony Stark.

Stephen’s heart ached painfully.

The messages began cordially enough. Gentle inquiries followed by inane comments about the project he was working on, the usual. Only later in the day did they become more pointed, not so subtle annoyance at being ignored, and increasing concern over whether or not Stephen was ok.

Stephen dropped his phone back onto the table, eyes pricking with emotion. A whispered curse slipped from his lips, fatigue settling heavily over him. He wanted to see Tony, needed to see him with every breath he took but it was the only thing he couldn’t do.

“Wake up,” Stephen muttered, eyes on the Eye. “Wake up.”

“I didn’t think that was how magic worked.”

Stephen flinched hard, head swinging around to face that familiar voice. Behind him, Tony stood in the shadows of the Sanctum, arms dangling loosely at his sides even as his hands remained clenched into fists.

“Tony.”

Stephen hated the part of him that yearned to fold Tony into his arms and reassure the man that everything was ok. Couldn’t tell if it was real or make believe, brought to life by that damned eye. What was worse, was the gleam in Tony’s eye that said he felt exactly the same way.

“You said it wouldn’t change anything.” Tony’s voice was hollow, resigned.

Stephen shook his head, of course things would change. How could they not? It didn’t make his words any less true, “I’m sorry.”

“The worst part is that I know you mean it,” he laughed humorlessly. “Is it really so bad to be bound to me Stephen?”

Stephen stood, his Cloak slipping from his shoulders to lounge on the chair, waiting and patient for its master. Sometimes, Stephen wished Tony knew him well enough not to assume his motives, could pick out the truth from his stumbling explanations.

“I love you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Stephen took a steadying breath.

“I love you and I know you love me. This binding though…it enhances mutual feelings and I don’t want our relationship to move forward until we both have clear heads. I don’t think that is unreasonable.”

Tony grimaced, drifting closer like he couldn’t help himself, like the distance caused him physical pain. Stephen wasn’t childish enough to point out that it was yet another symptom of the bond, that one day it could grow so strong they wouldn’t be able to leave the room without each other.

“Except,” his lover began carefully, a hand reaching out to grab Stephen’s. “You are being unreasonable when you completely cut me out, ignore me, pretend we never had anything before this stupid connection you keep going on about.”

Maybe it was the fatigue in Tony’s voice or the dark circles under his eyes, but Stephen found himself winding long arms around the mechanic and pulling him close, a low groan of satisfaction slipping from both their lips. Something small aching disappeared in Stephen’s chest as he nuzzled into Tony’s neck, long body arching over the man.

Tony himself pressed his face into Stephen’s chest, his relief evident. He could practically feel as their heartbeats synched and their breathing became a gentle, inevitable tug and pull between them.

They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, serene.

It was only broken when Tony pulled back to stare into Stephen with an intensity that stole his breathe, “we’ll get rid of this bond if that is what you want, but we’ll do it together. You don’t get to run away from this or pretend its something its not. I won’t let that happen and you know how damned stubborn I can be.”

Stephen sighed but couldn’t help the smile stretching across his lips, “yes, yes I do.”


End file.
